


One More Day

by exquisite-rose (ExquisiteRose)



Series: Revolutionary [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: 'Nuff said, Alcohol Abuse, Almost a pwp, Brian being Brian, Drug Abuse, Ethan-bashing, It wasn't my intention, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Possibly OOC, Sexual Content, Some mild possessiveness, Song inspired: One More Day-Verve, This is a Queer As Folk series, and Jealousy, which is not so mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteRose/pseuds/exquisite-rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has left Brian for Ethan.<br/>What happens when they see each other at Babylon, and Brian hasn't been doing so well without Justin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing(s): Brian/Justin, Ben/Michael.
> 
> Word Count: 878
> 
> Note: This was written sometime last year. No change have been made except to spelling/grammar.

Babylon was was in full swing, and the gang was in its usual perch. Ben and Michael were watching Brian, who was taking some of Anita's E, with identical disapproving expressions. Deciding to try to put a stop to the excessive drug abuse and sexual adventures, even for Brian Kinney, stud of Liberty Avenue, Michael began to make his way over to Brian. Before he could get very far, Ben placed a restraining hand gently on Michael's shoulder, giving him a questioning look. Are you sure? it said. Micahel nodded, then walked forward again, and this time, Ben didn't stop him.

"Brian," he yelled when he reached his friend. Brian didn't react. Michael shook his shoulder, and yelled Brian's name again, trying to be heard over the booming music of the night club. "Hey, get lost!" he shouted at some twink who was trying to take Brian to the back room. Brian, in his drugged state, was being pulled along easily. "Get off of him, you creep!"

The twink looked offended, and spat at Michael, "What the fuck ever! That stupid blonde boy isn't here anymore! He's free goods!" Brian had flinched at the mention of the 'stupid blonde boy'; there was no mistaking he was talking about Justin.

"Not tonight, he's not! So get lost," Michael reiterated firmly. The twink left grudgingly, muttering obscenities the whole time. "Brian," Michael called softly. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Michael directed Brian to the men's restrooms, which really weren't any better than the back room. Considering there was a back room, you'd think people'd go there and let the people who needed to piss, piss.

"Brian?" 

Michael's heart stopped. He knew that voice. 

Brian gasped in a deep breath, his eyes darting around widely, before settling on an object just over Michael's shoulder. His eyes were wide, and he looked surprisingly aware, a stark contrast to just a few seconds ago, where he had appeared to be one of the undead. Michael closed his eyes, taking a stabling breath, for both his and Brian's sake. "What's wrong with him?" Justin asked. "What's wrong with Brian?"

"What do you care?" Michael asked bitingly as Brian said indignantly, "Nothing's wrong with me!"

Justin's eyebrows rose. "Please don't try to act as though you weren't comatose on the floor there, Brian; no one's buying it. And.. I don't care," Justin tacked on, trying to appear unaffected. He failed, but the words stung, if the way Brian recoiled was any indication.

"Where's Ian?" Brian asked indifferently, or seemingly indifferent, rather. "He's not lazing about the club with his violin begging for money, is he?"

Justin's eyes hardened. "No, Ethan's not," he bit out. "He went to get drinks. What do you care anyway?"

"I don't." Those two words, so much more believable than Justin's feeble attempt, went through Justin like a knife.

"Alright," Justin said shakily. He seemed calm, but his breath was speeding up, and his cheeks were flushing. "Fine, well, I didn't expect anything else. 'Don't know why I would. It doesn't matter anyways; I love Ethan."

Brian's eyes flashed dangerously. He stalked towards Justin, much like a panther, and pushed him against the wall, pressing his hands against it, effectively closing Justin in. "You don't mean that," he breathed against Justin's ear making him shudder. "Your body doesn't mean it." He ran a finger down Justin's chest until he reached the button of his jeans.

Whispering hotly into Justin's ear as he palmed him through his pants, he said, "Does Ian make you hot like I do? Does he make your length harden as fast as I do? Do you claw his back when he fucks you? Do you beg like a wanton whore for more; faster, harder, deeper, like you did so nicely for me?" Justin whined high in his throat as Brian unzipped his pants, gripping him, taking him to his climax quickly; too quick. "Do you, Justin? Do you love him as much as you love me?"

Justin shook his head wildly, his hips stuttering into Brian's hand. "No," he gasped out in confession. "No, Brian. Please," he begged when Brian's hand had stopped moving.

"Say it," Brian demanded.

"I don't love him. I don't. I love you, I've always loved you." Tears were falling down Justin's face as he said this, defeated, desperate, and ashamed. "Please, Brian. Touch me."

Hoisting Justin up against the bathroom wall, forcing the blonde to wrap his legs around him in order to remain upright, he wiped the tears from Justin's face with his free hand. Capturing the plump lips with his own, Brian groaned softly and fisted a hand into Justin's golden locks. He thrusted his hips against Justin's, both of them moaning from the friction. "Say it again," Brian said forcefully as he rotated his hips.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Justin repeated the words over and over like a mantra, sometimes overlapping, speaking gibberish in his haste to comply and from the strength of his impending orgasm. "I love you, Brian," he cried out as he came.

Brian released as well with one final thrust, groaning against Justin, legs feeling like jelly. He rested his forehead against Justin's and sighed. "Me, too," he mumbled.

Justin's eyes snapped open. "What?" he asked disbelievingly.

Brian looked away from him, spotted Michael from the corner of his eye. "Me, too."


End file.
